Um café da manhã especial
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Neviluna) Neville acordou mais cedo para preparar uma surpresa a Luna, mas o surpreendido é ele.


**Titulo:** Um café da manhã especial | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Neville Longbottom /Luna Lovegood | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K+ | **Formato:** One-Shot | **Idioma:** Português | **Gênero: **Romance/Família

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Neviluna) Neville acordou mais cedo para preparar uma surpresa a Luna, mas o surpreendido é ele.

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Aqui está mais uma fic! Minha primeira fic Neviluna. Espero que : D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L. **

**UM CAFÉ DA MANHÃ ESPECIAL**

Neville abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para o teto de seu quarto. Vendo o teto branco embaçado, piscou algumas vezes, até o conseguir ver normalmente. Percebendo que estava suficientemente acordado, se ergueu da cama e se virou para sua mulher, Luna, que dormia serenamente a seu lado, com seu longo cabelo loiro lhe cobrindo parte do rosto e sua respiração ritmada. Sorriu carinhosamente para a mulher adormecida e ergueu sua mão. Com cuidado, para não a acordar, acariciou de leve seus cabelos sedosos. Luna se remexeu, fazendo Neville retirar automaticamente a mão, mas não acordou. O moreno suspirou, aliviado, e se virou na cama. Ligou o candeeiro, olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e viu que era sete e meia da manhã. Embora fosse sábado, era um dia especial. Eles faziam sete anos de casados. E já namoravam há onze.

Desligou a luz e afastou os lençóis roxos. Sem fazer – muito – barulho, se levantou e pegou na varinha, que estava pousada no criado mudo. Apontou para janela e, com um movimento sutil, abriu as persianas, deixando a claridade entrar pelo quarto. Vestiu o roupão castanho, calçou umas pantufas vermelhas e se dirigiu para a porta. Sem fazer barulho, abriu lentamente a porta e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Parou na ombreira na porta, pensando no que iria fazer. Queria fazer uma surpresa para sua mulher. E o que era melhor do que levar o café da manhã á cama? Entrou na cozinha, acenou com a varinha e os ingredientes para as panquecas saíram dos armários e começaram a ser feitas em uma frigideira, em cima do fogão. Se dirigiu para um armário e retirou uma bandeja de madeira e dois copos de vidro, colocando tudo em cima da mesa. Foi em direção á geladeira e abriu a porta, pegando em uma garrafa de suco de laranja natural. Fechou a porta e colocou a garrafa e os copos em cima da bandeja.

Pensou um pouco: "_Luna ama minhas rosas. Vou colher uma."_ Abriu a porta que dava para o jardim e olhou para o céu. Estava limpo, sem nuvens, com o sol brilhando timidamente. Observou as árvores, que baloiçavam suavemente suas folhas e a grama verde que brilhava com as gotas de orvalho. Um vento frio e suave bateu em seu rosto e o moreno estremeceu com o contato. Caminhou por cima das pedras negras até chegar á estufa e abriu a porta. A estufa era ampla, de cor branca, para refletir melhor os raios solares, tinha grandes janelas, que estavam abertas para deixar entrar o ar, tal como balcões, onde se encontravam seus materiais. Em volta da estufa havia vários vasos com flores e plantas das mais variadas espécies e tamanhos. Uma brisa suave passava pelas janelas, fazendo com que as folhas se movimentassem suavemente. Neville pegou em uma tesoura de poda e se dirigiu para uma pequena roseira, que se encontrava a seu lado. Com cuidado, para não se machucar, cortou uma rosa vermelha pelo caule. Retirou os picos da rosa, para que não o machucassem e a cheirou. Cheirava maravilhosamente, um aroma suave e delicado. Sabia que Luna ia adorar sua surpresa. Pousou a tesoura e fechou a porta da estufa. Se dirigiu para a cozinha e reparou que as panquecas estavam prontas. Desligou o fogão e, com um aceno da varinha, fez aparecer um jarro com água, onde colocou a rosa. Abriu uma gaveta e retirou duas facas e dois garfos, colocando em cima da bandeja. Voltou a acenar com a varinha e dois pequenos pratos saíram do armário, indo em direção do fogão. As panquecas foram levitadas, caindo suavemente nos pratos. Neville pegou nos pratos e os pousou. Se dirigiu para a geladeira e retirou um frasco de chocolate líquido. Olhou para uma pequena taça com morangos, que estava em cima do balcão e pegou neles. Colocou tudo na bandeja, arranjando o melhor que pôde, pegou nela e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas lentamente, para não cair, e entrou no quarto. Reparou que sua mulher ainda estava adormecida. Pousou a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e retirou o roupão, ficando só de cueca box. Colocou o roupão no fundo da cama, se sentou na beirada da cama e abanou suavemente sua mulher, enquanto a chamava:

-Luna? Meu amor, acorde. – A mulher abriu seus olhos azuis e se espreguiçou. Olhou para o marido e se ergueu da cama. Deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia. – Respondeu o moreno e aproximou seu rosto no dela, lhe dando um beijo suave. Luna estremeceu o beijou de volta. Se separaram e Neville pegou na bandeja e a colocou no colo da mulher, que ficou admirada pelo gesto do marido. Não que ele não lhe fizesse surpresas, mas não estava contando com aquela. Sorriu e pegou na rosa, a cheirando. Acariciou com seus delicados dedos as pétalas vermelhas e olhou para a bandeja, exclamando de seguida:

-Oh, Nev! Que surpresa maravilhosa! Obrigada, meu amor! – Neville sorriu com a felicidade que irradiava de sua mulher e Luna se esticou para beijar os lábios suaves de seu marido. Desfizeram o beijo e a mulher colocou a rosa em seus cabelos loiros. Pegou na faca e no garfo, cortou um bocado da panqueca e deu ao moreno, que comeu deliciado. Neville se colocou ao lado da mulher, pousando suas costas nas almofadas fofas e rodeou seu braço em redor da cintura de Luna, a abraçando carinhosamente. A loira pegou no frasco com chocolate e colocou o líquido em cima da panqueca. Molhou um pedaço da panqueca no chocolate e levou á boca, ficando com um bocado do chocolate no canto dos lábios. Neville se apercebeu e lambeu o canto da boca, fazendo com que sua mulher se risse. De vez em quando, Neville roubava uns selinhos a Luna, a fazendo rir. O moreno, com o garfo, espetou em um morango e o molhou no chocolate. Ofereceu a Luna, que trincou um pedaço e gemeu, ao sentir a mistura de sabores em sua boca. Voltou a molhar o morango no chocolate e trincou, suspirando de seguida.

E ficaram os dois saboreando calmamente o café da manhã, entre beijos roubados, chocolate e morangos.

Quando terminaram de comer, Neville retirou a bandeja do colo da mulher e a colocou em cima do criado mudo. Luna abraçou seu marido, o trazendo mais para si e ouviu o bater compassado de seu coração. Neville, com um sorriso no rosto, acariciava de leve seus cabelos, brincando com os cachinhos loiros. A mulher suspirou, afastou seu rosto do peito musculado e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo. – Neville sorriu com a declaração de sua mulher e respondeu:

-Eu também te amo. – Luna sorriu e se afastou do marido com delicadeza. Neville sentiu falta do calor do corpo dela contra o seu, mas estava curioso para saber o que ela ia fazer. Fitou a mulher abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo e retirando um pergaminho. A loira segurou o pergaminho com as duas mãos e disse, com os olhos brilhantes:

-Eu tenho andado cansada e com alguns enjoos e decidi ontem ir a St. Mungus. – Neville empalideceu com a menção ao hospital, mas continuou a escutar – Os medibruxos me fizeram uns exames e tenho aqui o resultado.

-O que você tem, Luna? – Perguntou o moreno, preocupado, tocando em seus cabelos – É grave? Porque não me contou mais cedo?

-Calma. – Pediu a loira, tocando com sua mão no rosto de Neville, que suspirou com o toque e se acalmou um pouco – Não é nada de grave.

-Então, o que você tem? – Perguntou o moreno, curioso – Se não é nada de grave, porque anda cansada e enjoada?

Luna deu um enorme sorriso e entregou o pergaminho a Neville, que pegou nele com receio. Com suas mãos tremendo de leve, abriu o pergaminho e leu o que dizia. Fitou o pergaminho, abismado e olhou para sua mulher, querendo confirmação. A mulher acariciou os cabelos do marido e confirmou:

-É verdade. – Neville sorriu, emocionado com a notícia. Puxou Luna para si e a beijou sofregamente, fazendo com que os dois caíssem na cama. O pergaminho caiu no tapete azul e dizia o seguinte:

_Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos_

_Cara _Srª Longbottom, __

_Recebemos os resultados dos exames que realizou. Temos o prazer de a informar que está grávida de dois meses de um menino. Terá de marcar uma consulta com o nosso medimago para ver o estado do bebê. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_ Annabeth Cartwright,_

_ Diretora de St. Mungus_

E tinha uma ecografia agrafada ao pergaminho.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Eu a amei escrever. Comentem dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
